The present invention relates to a bus bar module and a power-supply unit, in particular, a bus bar module for connecting a plurality of batteries in series and a power-supply unit having the bus bar module.
In an electric vehicle running by using an electric motor or hybrid vehicle running by combining an engine and the electric motor, a power-supply unit as a drive source is mounted. The power-supply unit has a battery assembly consists of a plurality of batteries. In one end of the battery, a positive electrode is provided, and in the other end thereof a negative electrode is provided. The batteries are connected in series so as to gain a desired voltage. Furthermore, those batteries are arranged in two rows along one direction so that the positive electrode and the negative electrode are positioned next to each other.
The above power-supply unit connects the positive and negative electrodes of each battery of the battery assembly with a connecting member, and thereby the batteries of the battery assembly are connected in series. As a result, it is required to assemble a plurality of connecting members in the battery assembly, and thereby assembly working of the power-supply unit becomes complex.
In order to solve the above problem, for example, as shown in FIG. 8, a bus bar module is suggested. The bus bar module is able to assemble a plurality of connecting members for connecting a plurality of batteries in series to the batter assembly by collecting the connecting members. This bus bar module 3 has a plurality of bas burs 9 as a connecting member for connecting the batteries of the battery assembly in series, a plate 10 to which the bas bars 9 are attached and fixed to the battery assembly, and a insulating cover 12.
The plurality of the bus bars 9 consist of metal having conductive property, are formed in a band-plate shape, and has a plurality of holes through which positive and negative electrodes pass.
The above plate 10 consists of synthetic resin, and has a plurality of first receiving portions 10a, a plurality of second receiving portions 10b, and a plate main body 10c. The first receiving portions 10a are formed in a box shape including a bottom surface, coupled each other, and receive the bus bars 9 connecting between the electrodes of one of two rows of the electrode. The second receiving portions 10b are formed in a box shape including a bottom surface, coupled each other, and receive the bus bars 9 connecting between the electrodes of the other thereof. The plate main body 10c couples the first receiving portions 10a and the second receiving portions 10b. 
The insulating cover 12 has a first insulating cover 12a for covering an opening of the first receiving portion 10a and a second insulating cover 12b for covering an opening of the second receiving portion 10b. The first and second insulating covers 12a, 12b have respectively a plurality of engaging portions 12c engaging with an engaging projection (not shown) arranged in the plate 10 when they are overlapped on the plate 10 so as to keep it on the plate 10.
In this manner, by attaching the plate 10 in which the bus bars 9 are fixed to the battery assembly, the above bus bar module 3 is able to connect the batteries of the battery assembly in series by the bus bars 9. Also, thereby assembling work to the battery has been simplified.